Another love
by Tipititralala
Summary: Le temps avait passé, trop vite à son goût. Wilson ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants, et lui peinait à retrouver une existence normale. Certes, il avait retrouvé son identité, mais bien trop de choses avaient changé entre temps. Aller de l'avant ? Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire...


_Hey guys ! Ça va, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? J'espère en tout cas que vos éventuels examens / partiels / brevets / bac(s) et autres se sont bien déroulés, ou bon courage s'ils n'ont pas encore eu lieu ou s'ils ne sont pas encore achevés. Comme je l'avais dit sur les réseaux sociaux (enfin... Un en particulier, notre cher Twitter chéri d'amour qui accepte ENFIN LES GIFs !), cet OS est un peu différent des autres que j'ai pu faire jusque là. Du moins, il l'est de mon point de vue. Pour le reste, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, pour ne pas ruiner la 'surprise'. Mais, comme je l'avais déjà précisé dans quelques tweets, il est relativement triste. Et si vous connaissez la chanson (ce dont je ne doute pas, et pour ceux éventuellement qui ne verraient pas de laquelle il s'agit, allez l'écouter, elle est de Tom Odell), vous vous comprendrez sans doute assez vite "l'atmosphère" de cet OS.  
Sachez juste qu'en l'écrivant, j'ai eu un peu de mal. Pas par manque d'inspiration, mais parce que je voulais vraiment aller au bout de ce que j'avais en tête, et que ce n'était pas forcément facile. Mais la chanson se prêtait si bien à l'idée d'OS que je souhaitais écrire, que ça a été chose faite. En retour, j'espère simplement ne pas vous décevoir. Alors cela va de soi, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir des retours de votre part, afin que je sois fixée sur la 'qualité' de ce que j'ai fait. Avis, remarques, appréciations, ... Je serai bien sûre enchantée de recevoir vos reviews, car croyez moi, cela m'aide vraiment à avancer et à m'améliorer en tant qu'auteure alors... Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ?  
Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je l'ai déjà assez fait. Je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter la plus agréable des lectures possibles, et je vous retrouve le plus vite possible (n'oubliez pas que pour la plupart d'entre vous en plus, c'est les vacances !).  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**Another love**_

Le temps avait passé, trop vite à son goût. Wilson ne faisait plus partie du monde des vivants, et lui peinait à retrouver une existence normale. Certes, il avait retrouvé son identité, mais bien trop de choses avaient changé entre temps. Aller de l'avant... Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'était certain. Il avait essayé de toute ses forces jusque là, sans succès. Autant le dire, cela l'anéantissait à mesure que le temps passait. Et pourtant il continuait encore de se lutter sans cesse contre ce passé qui le bouffait complètement de l'intérieur

Etonnamment, il avait même trouvé une compagne. Enfin, quelqu'un qui lui tenait compagnie, qui l'aidait à tuer l'ennui. Une jeune femme, mi-trentenaire, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux couleur émeraude, la peau légèrement pâle. Une jeune institutrice qu'il avait un jour rencontré en consultations dans l'hôpital du Maine où il travaillait maintenant. Une jeune femme douce, extrêmement patiente. Une fille appréciée de tous et qui, à la plus grande surprise du principal concerné, l'avait choisi lui. Lui l'homme misérable qui repoussait l'humanité tout entière.

Ils partageaient un appartement à Portland depuis quelques temps déjà, et il lui était réellement reconnaissant pour un bon nombre de choses. Elle l'avait aidé à se réadapter au monde extérieur après sa nouvelle sortie de prison – quelques mois contre le retour de sa véritable identité -, et même aidé à stopper une bonne fois pour toutes la Vicodin. Alors certes ce n'était pas tous les jours simples, mais ils faisaient avec, ils faisaient ensemble. Et puis il n'avait plus qu'elle, sa présence représentait donc beaucoup pour lui. Elle qui le laissait tranquille lorsqu'il en avait besoin, et demeurait à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait cruellement besoin de compagnie.  
**_  
« I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care, _**

_**But it's so cold and I don't know where. **_

_**I brought you daffodils in a pretty string, **_

_**But they won't flower like they did last spring. »**_

Et pourtant... Il n'arrivait pas à lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre, se trouvant bien idiot. Il n'avait nulle idée d'où l'amener, pas même l'ombre d'une piste. C'était comme si il était totalement froid, stoïque face au monde extérieur. Il faisait des efforts, lui apportant même de temps à autre des ravissantes jonquilles maintenues entre elles par une petite ficelle, ses fleurs préférées. Mais elles n'avaient pas l'éclat qu'il leur avait connu par le passé. Et réalité, rien n'avait plus le même éclat. Et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il savait que plus jamais elles ne retrouveraient leur éclat d'antan. Le printemps ne serait tout simplement plus jamais aussi beau à ses yeux. Jamais plus.

_**« And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright, **_

_**I'm just so tired to share my nights. **_

_**I wanna cry and I wanna love, **_

_**But all my tears have been used up. »**_

Alors oui, il avait parfois envie d'embrasser tendrement, ou même amoureusement Maxine – c'était son prénom, même si bon nombre de personnes préférait la surnommer Max -, de la faire se sentir bien comme tout bon petit-ami désire le faire pour sa compagne. Il était épuisé de partager ses nuits avec une cruelle insomnie qui ne lui donnait plus un seul instant de répit, le vidant de toutes forces internes. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait aimer, mais il en était incapable. Comme si toutes ses larmes avaient déjà été utilisées, comme s'il les avait déjà toutes épuisées et qu'il demeurait simplement un corps vide de toutes possibilités pour se défaire de cette tristesse constante.

_**« On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. »**_

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause d'un autre amour. Un amour bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, ou ce qu'il pourrait encore vivre. Un amour qui avait asséché son corps tout entier. Un amour qui l'avait vidé de toutes larmes. Lui qu'on avait toujours vu comme un homme sans cœur, souffrait pourtant d'un chagrin d'amour. Un chagrin d'amour dont il ne parvenait nullement à se défaire, envers et contre tout. L'un de ces chagrins d'amour qui vous retire l'envie de tout, le goût des choses que vous appréciez par le passé. L'un de ces chagrins d'amour qui vous marque pour l'éternité, en soit.

_**« And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight, **_

_**But my hands been broken, one too many times. **_

_**So I'll use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude, **_

_**Words they always win, but I know I'll lose. »**_

Evidemment que si quelqu'un voulait blesser Max, il s'y opposerait. Evidemment que oui, il voudrait se battre pour la défendre. Il tenait à elle, il n'était pas question qu'il laisse quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Mais ses mains l'avaient trop fait par le passé, ses jointures en avaient été fragilisées. Il avait même du éviter le piano pendant presque deux mois à cause d'une stupide bagarre dans un bar, suite à quelques verres et des paroles un peu trop sèches échangées. Alors comme à son habitude, il utiliserait sa voix, il deviendrait putain de vulgaire si la situation le nécessitait. Tout le monde le sait, les mots remportent toujours ce genre de situations, surtout lorsque la répartie directe s'immisce et vous permet d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur l'autre. Mais il le savait d'ores et déjà, lui, il perdrait. Ses mots n'avaient plus la même valeur ou la même intensité qu'avant, ses pics n'étaient plus aussi piquantes et cassantes. Tout était réellement devenu différent.

_**« And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours, **_

_**But I sang 'em all to another heart. **_

_**And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love, **_

_**But all my tears have been used up. »**_

Parfois il prenait sa guitare, désireux d'interpréter à la jeune femme une chanson, un morceau qui pourrait être le leur. Mais il en était incapable, car tous ceux qui lui venaient en tête avaient déjà été attribués à un autre cœur. Lui qui avait toujours été connu pour son génie hors du commun et sans bornes, il ne parvenait plus même à composer une sérénade aussi facilement qu'avant, ou avec aise. Il n'était même plus capable de mettre en musique ses émotions, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il avait été avant. C'était peut-être idiot mais... Il voulait pleurer, afin qu'une bonne fois pour toutes, tout ce poids sur ses épaules s'évapore enfin. Il voulait apprendre à aimer, à nouveau. Mais il était comme vide de toutes larmes ou de quoi que ce soit que son corps pourrait utiliser afin de se délester de cette tristesse qui ne le lâchait plus et qui ne lui apportait guère de répit.

_**« On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. »**_

Assis devant son piano, les yeux quasi clos, ses doigts glissaient sur les touches blanches et noires, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce morceau, comme si la mélodie se répétait sans relâche dans son encéphale depuis quelques temps déjà. Son pied gauche martelait parfois le sol en rythme, son corps s'agitant légèrement d'avant en arrière, tel un mouvement spasmodique. Il devait le reconnaître, cet autre amour lui manquait affreusement, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et ce sentiment de manque intense, il ne le supportait plus. Cela en devenait presque invivable pour lui. Il donnerait tant de choses, même tout ce qu'il possédait pour revoir cet amour au moins une dernière fois. Ne serait-ce juste une fois...

_**« I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours, **_

_**But I sang 'em all to another heart. **_

_**And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love, **_

_**But all my tears have been used up. »**_

Auparavant, il aurait été capable d'imaginer facilement une mélodie, une chanson qui aurait pu être la leur, à lui et à celle 'qui partageait sa vie'. Mais les seules qui lui venaient en tête, il les avait déjà composé, chanté pour une autre, pour un autre cœur. Ne serait-ce que la _Cuddy Serenade_, celle à laquelle il tenait le plus. Ce morceau qui lui revenait encore et encore en tête et dont il ne pouvait jamais se défaire. Il voulait si fort pleurer ! Il en avait affreusement besoin. Il voulait de nouveau tomber amoureux, ressentir cette douce émotion qui avait autrefois adouci ses mœurs et ensoleillé - en partie et durant quelques temps - son existence. Mais il en demeurait incapable, qu'importe tous ses efforts.

_**« On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. **_

_**On another love, another love, **_

_**All my tears have been used up. »**_

Il le réalisait chaque jour un peu plus mais... Il donnerait tout pour ne revoir, même une unique fois, cet ancien amour. Juste l'apercevoir lui suffirait, et permettrait d'apaiser son cœur. Mais cela était tout bonnement impossible, il en était conscient. Il ne devait plus jamais refaire intrusion dans leurs vies, c'était une part de son 'contrat' après ce qu'il avait fait, et de la promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de faire de temps à autres quelques recherches, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, que sa nouvelle vie était à la hauteur de ce qu'elle méritait et qu'elle était enfin pleinement heureuse.

Et puis un soir où il regardait vaguement les informations télévisées diffusées par une chaîne spécialisée, et que Maxine se trouvait à ses côtés, il plissa le nez en découvrant les images d'une voiture réduite en épave sous la puissance d'un choc avec un trente-huit tonnes. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement de surprise, dissimulant même son visage dans ses mains pour ne plus voir le cliché. House lui, n'était que moyennement gêné par une telle vue. Après tout à l'hôpital, des accidentés de la route, il en avait vu des centaines, voir des milliers. Mais, lorsqu'on y ajouta une photo des deux victimes, son visage se décomposa en l'espace d'un instant, adoptant une couleur pâle à faire peur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher une seule seconde son regard de l'écran, c'était plus fort que lui.

La jeune femme avait rouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers lui, remarquant le trouble apparent du médecin. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, plissant légèrement les yeux et l'interrogeant ainsi silencieusement. Les informations avaient déjà changés de sujet, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Elle le secoua faiblement, juste assez pour attirer son attention.

**- Hey Greg... Ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, en caressant la main de l'homme.

Devant l'absence de réponse de House, elle se plaça devant lui, espérant le tirer de sa rêverie et le faire revenir à la réalité. Elle alla même jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui, agitant ses mains devant les iris de ce dernier, avant qu'enfin il ne fasse un mouvement. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, préoccupée par son état.

**- Greg, dis moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point... **Murmura-t-elle, avant que les choses ne se relient finalement dans son encéphale. **Gregory... Les victimes... Tu les connaissais, c'est ça ?**

Il baissa la tête et déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui brûlant affreusement la gorge. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus trouble, son corps tout entier commençant d'ores et déjà à ne plus répondre à son cerveau. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était tout bonnement impossible !

Maxine se leva finalement et avança vers le buffet, où elle prit un petit album dissimulé dans l'un des tiroirs. Elle l'ouvrit et ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait, avant de revenir vers lui, et de poser le petit 'livre' devant lui. Il baissa la tête, une larme solitaire roulant le long de son visage. Elle enroula donc un bras autour de lui, caressant tout doucement son échine avec un tendre regard, désireuse de se montrer rassurante.

**- Gregory... Parle moi... Evacue ce que tu as sur le cœur... **Lui conseilla-t-elle à demi-mots. **Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais...**

Il releva lentement le regard, et pressa un peu plus les mains de sa 'compagne' dans les siennes. Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, preuve qu'il peinait à gérer la situation. Il se contenta de désigner une femme sur l'une des photos, une charmante brune au visage angevin, admirant une fillette tout aussi adorable. Dessous, une simple légende écrite en lettres dorées, où figurait « _Cuddles et Rachel à la fête du printemps _». Sa main tremblait de plus en plus, comme s'il était en pleine crise de manque.

**- Elle était si belle... **Remarqua Max, ses yeux visés sur le portrait. **Et cette petite Rachel était si adorable...**

Il ferma les yeux, retenant l'équivalent d'un million de larmes. La formulation de la jeune femme avait été comme un coup de poignard auquel il ne s'attendait nullement. Et pourtant, un simple mot avait suffi à l'enfoncer plus encore, un simple «_ être _» mis à l'imparfait. Une formulation située dans le passé, qui signifiait tant de choses. Il se refermait un peu plus sur lui-même, pris de spasmes. Il s'affaissait sur le canapé, n'arrivant plus à conserver une position droite.

**- Maxine, c'est pas possible, elles ne peuvent pas... **Gémit-il. **Elles ne peuvent pas...**

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de l'apaiser un minimum. Il ne répondit pas même un peu, se contentant de demeurer immobile tel un imbécile ou un patient placé sous calmants. Elle se rassit donc à ses côtés, referma l'album, et posa son doux regard sur lui.

**- Gregory... Tu as vu les images tout comme moi**, souligna-t-elle. **On y peut rien, c'est la vie...  
- Mais justement ! **Hurla-t-il, ce qui fit sursauter l'institutrice. **Elles avaient la vie devant elles, et ce connard de chauffeur la leur a retiré !**

Maxine ferma quelques instants les yeux, respira un bon coup et les rouvrit pour lui faire face. Elle le voyait sans aucun mal, il souffrait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce que d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais cru possible. Elle glissa ses mains sur les joues du Néphrologue, caressant lentement sa peau rugueuse. Il frémit sous ce contact, une main sur sa cuisse qu'il massait frénétiquement. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment se comporter. Elle prépara un succulent dîner, il n'y toucha pas même un petit bout. Elle alla se coucher, il demeura immobile sur le canapé.

Et, le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit un petit mot sur l'oreiller qu'il occupait d'ordinaire. Un mot court, peu explicatif. Un simple « _Je suis parti faire un tour, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Love, H _». Devant se rendre à l'école où elle travaillait, elle lui envoya un simple petit message, lui assurant qu'elle avait eu son mot et qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. Elle n'eut pas de réponses certes, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas trop. Il traversait une passe difficile, elle réalisait pleinement qu'il était préférable de le laisser réfléchir seul à tout ça, et de ne pas le brusquer. Après tout, il venait de faire face à la perte de quelqu'un qui avait été un proche...

Il avait parcouru un certain nombre de kilomètres, sans même n'avoir réellement prêté attention aux chiffres qui défilaient. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'arriver jusqu'à New York, où, après maintes recherches réalisées dans la nuit, il avait découvert que l'enterrement allait se dérouler. Il se devait d'être présent, même s'il se savait incapable d'assister à la cérémonie. Mais il devait au moins leur rendre un dernier hommage. Il voulait leur dire 'Adieu'... Même si cela se révélerait obligatoirement la chose la plus difficile qui lui ait été donné de faire.

De loin, il avait vu les fossoyeurs enterrer un cercueil fait de chêne dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Puis un plus petit suivi, et de nombreuses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que la terre était à nouveau jeté sur les deux 'boîtes'. Il aurait voulu se jeter au milieu de la foule de proches réunis, et hurler sa peine. Mais cela lui était interdit, il ne devait pas approcher les membres de la famille Cuddy. Et maintenant que les deux auxquelles il tenait le plus n'étaient plus... Il devait disparaître à tout jamais de l'existence d'Arlene ou de Julia. Sans parler du fait qu'elles devaient le détester et le tenir responsable de tout ça...

Il demeura longuement en retrait, à l'abri des regards, patientant jusqu'à ce que tous aient quitté les lieux. Il s'avança ensuite vers la sépulture, remarquant qu'une plaque y figurait déjà. «_Mère fantastique, femme dévouée, et sa fille, une merveille qui aura ensoleillé le monde. _». Sa canne retomba sur le sol alors qu'il s'approchait de la pierre, avant qu'il ne s'assoit à même le sol, sa main caressant la matière froide.

**- J'aurai tant voulu te dire réellement 'Au revoir'**, déclara-t-il finalement, ses yeux rivés sur le nom de celle qui avait partagé sa vie. **Ou ne jamais avoir eu besoin de te le dire. Mais 'Adieu'... Ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Ça ne l'a jamais été.**

Il respira un bon coup, ses larmes lui brûlant la cornée. Il se sentait tellement stupide à parler ainsi dans le vide, bien conscient qu'elle ne lui répondrait jamais. Et pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de le faire, de se confier à elle de la sorte. Après tout, elle avait toujours la seule à réellement le comprendre...

**- Quand j'ai vu les images à la télévision... Je vouais me persuader que ce n'était pas toi**, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **J'ai voulu me persuader que tu étais encore en vie, que tu étais quelque part, en sécurité, avec Rachel. Alors que l'évidence était là, juste sous mes yeux...**

Il marqua une nouvelle pause dans son discours, baissant la tête. Ses mains tremblaient sur la surface finement marbrée, son corps se tendait par moments. Il ne releva pas un seul instant la tête, bien trop préoccupé par les propos qu'il tenait.

**- Si j'avais pu... Tu n'aurais jamais eu cet accident**, assura-t-il. **Jamais. J'aurai préféré mourir que de te savoir sous terre. La vie est une chienne avec moi, alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle a pris ? C'était à moi de disparaître ! Moi qui a toujours merdé avec ma vie, pas à toi qui a toujours fait attention à tout ce que tu fais...**

Il soupira longuement, s'allongeant maladroitement contre la tombe. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il glissa une main dans sa poche droite, lentement. Ses muscles se contractèrent un peu, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

**- Si tu savais comme vous me manquez, Rachel et toi**, souffla-t-il à demi-mots. **Plus rien n'est pareil. Je n'ai même plus envie d'envoyer des pics aux autres, tu te rends compte ? Mon job m'ennuie, même la musique devient pesante... Je n'ai plus de passions, plus de hobbies, plus rien. Toi, tu devais avoir encore tellement de projets en tête ! C'est moi qui aurais du me faire percuter par ce camion, pas toi...**

Il dégagea finalement sa main du vêtement, tenant alors une crosse noire en main. Cette arme, il l'avait trouvé dans un des tiroirs qu'occupait Maxine, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle avait vécu une expérience quelque peu traumatisante pour elle par le passé, et se savoir en possession d'une arme chez elle la rassurait en partie, même si jamais elle ne l'avait utilisé. Alors il l'avait emprunté, avec une idée bien définie en tête. Et il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Il plaça la bouche du canon contre sa tempe, le doigt sur la détente sitôt après avoir retiré la sécurité. Ses poumons se remplirent une grosse fois d'oxygène, et il bloqua quelques secondes le tout avant d'expirer, regardant une dernière fois la tombe.

**- Je n'ai plus de raisons d'exister maintenant que tu es partie**, nota-t-il, sa voix étouffée par des sanglots muets.** Personne qui ne tient à moi comme toi tu le faisais. On m'oubliera, je ne causerai plus de tort à personne.**

Son doigt pressa la gâchette, et une balle vint immédiatement se loger dans son encéphale. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant s'échapper un filet de sang d'un rouge pur. Il grogna une dernière fois, et la vie le quitta, pour de bon.

Il avait toujours trouvé dans le suicide un acte stupide et purement lâche. Mais il n'était plus le même depuis un moment déjà, ne voyant plus que cette option pour venir à bout de cette douleur constante. On nous dit que le suicide est un appel à l'aide, mais certains d'entre nous savent que cette idée est fausse. Il s'agit d'un moyen radicale d'aller mieux, d'oublier la souffrance. Et qu'y avait-il de meilleur oubli et de plus efficace que de mettre fin à ses jours ? Rien, et c'était pour cela qu'il en était venu à commettre cet irréparable geste.

Et puis... Même son esprit rationnel avait envie de croire à un « après la mort ». Un lieu ou quoi que ce soit où il pourrait retrouver celle qu'il avait perdu, et avec laquelle il pourrait enfin passer une éternité. C'était peut-être niais, ridicule mais... Il avait tellement souffert de tout ça, qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de bonheur, ou du moins de répit après son existence sur Terre.

On ne le retrouva que le lendemain, lorsque son dernier souffle avait été émis depuis déjà plusieurs heures. La raison de sa mort étant évidente, aucune recherche supplémentaire ne fut réalisée, et on prévint rapidement Maxine qui dut se déplacer sur les lieux du drame. Elle reconnut, en larmes, le corps de son compagnon, avant qu'on ne lui indique l'endroit exacte où tout s'était déroulé. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour relier le tout, et comprendre ce qui c'était déroulé. Elle l'avait toujours su, il ne la regardait pas comme elle l'avait vu regarder des photos de Cuddy. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été par le passé, il n'avait été qu'une ombre de lui-même. Elle n'était pas idiote, le geste de House la conforta dans son opinion : il avait mis fin à ses jours pour les rejoindre, elle et sa fille. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que, là-haut – car elle était de ceux qui croient au Paradis -, il était enfin à nouveau heureux. Et elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour lui, elle qui n'avait pas été capable de réparer les morceaux de son amour passé.

Maxine avait alors demandé à ce qu'on l'enterre sur l'emplacement à côté de celui où se trouvait les deux Cuddy. Elle aurait sans doute bien voulu qu'ils partagent tous les trois la même sépulture, mais cela ne leur était nullement possible, car jamais Arlène et Julia n'accepteraient une telle chose. Il n'avait pas même été question de leur demander.

D'une certaine façon, en scellant son sort sur la tombe de l'ex-Doyenne, House avait, à nouveau, uni leurs deux destins. Mais cette fois-ci, à jamais. Pour l'éternité...

_The End._


End file.
